


New Routine

by costumejail



Series: Guiding Light [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: (waveriding), Addiction, Caretaking, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, actually could be read as platonic if you want, set sometime during guiding light but will stand up if you havent read it (i hope)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Request for cute KobraCola - Kobra goes to help Cherri with his sunburn
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: Guiding Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916839
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	New Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Xav [@snails-and-setellites](snail-and-satellites.tumblr.com%22) for requesting this one!!
> 
> Warnings are basically:  
> \- A little bit of talking about addiction in terms of waveriding  
> \- Descriptions (vague) of sunburns and treating them  
> \- Allusions to past violence (mentioning bruises from a fight)
> 
> And as I said in the tags, this one takes place during Guiding Light (Between chapters 5 and 6) but if you haven't read that don't worry! It should still make sense on its own!

The room was dark when he entered. The light from the dining room shone briefly over Cherri Cola, lying prone on the bed, before the Kobra Kid closed the door, sending the room back into darkness. Kobra ignored every part of his mind and body screaming at him that being in the dark was wrong as he paced towards the bed.

“Awake?”

Kobra slid his sunglasses off and found that it was, marginally, easier to see. Cherri had curled away from the door, so either he was awake or he was just  _ really _ sensitive to light.

“Yeah.”

“Feel okay?”

Cherri hummed what could be called agreement and rolled over to face Kobra. He was still moving so gingerly that it nearly hurt to watch.

“Aloe.” Kobra held up the jar before kneeling next to the bed. 

Cherri slowly moved to a sitting position and went to remove his shirt. Halfway through, he paused, taking shallow breaths. Kobra remembered his first sunburn all too well, not that he thought it even came close to the damage that Cherri’s skin had gone through. 

“Let me,” murmured Kobra. He set the aloe down and gently replaced Cherri’s hands with his own.

Cherri’s breathing sped up just a touch once Kobra had his shirt off. Then again when Kobra began to smooth aloe over the fading sunburns.

“Hurts?”

Cherri shook his head but didn’t elaborate. If it really hurt, Cherri had already proven that he could defend himself, the harsh bruises around Fun Ghoul’s throat were a testament to that fact. Still, Cherri’s breathing just kept speeding up as Kobra rubbed aloe over his shoulders, chest and stomach, and Kobra started to get worried that there was something else wrong.

“Cherri? What’s —”

“I can’t see. It’s not you, I just can’t see and I can just hear you and I can feel your hands but I—” Cherri cut himself off, near-gasping at this point. “Sorry. You’re almost done.”

“Oh.”

Kobra sat back on his heels, resting his hand on Cherri’s knee just so he knew where he was.

“One sec.”

Making sure his footsteps were audible, Kobra stepped out of the bedroom, he grabbed the lantern hanging in the hallway and returned to the bedroom. It took only a minute to light it, and then he set it on the table next to the bed.

“Better?”

Cherri nodded. His breathing seemed to even out and Kobra quickly finished rubbing the aloe over his blistered skin. Hands slick with gel, it took Kobra a minute to screw the lid back onto the jar. When he finished, Cherri was watching him with an expression Kobra had never seen anyone wear.

“What?”

“Just— Thanks.”

Cherri’s voice had dropped, and there was something about it that sent Kobra reeling. 

He didn’t trust his voice to come out at all, so he simply signed, “Need more?”

A smile nearly crossed Cherri’s face. “No,” he signed back, “Lamp leave here?”

Kobra nodded. He got to his feet and went to leave. At the door, Cherri’s voice sounded again.

“Actually, can you stay? I— I don’t want to be alone.”

“I can stay.”

Kobra returned to his place next to the bed. Cherri lay down again, on his side, and gazed at Kobra with that same unplaceable expression. Kobra slid his sunglasses back in front of his eyes, the lamp wasn’t overly bright, but it shone right into his face where he was sitting, and he didn’t really want to move away from Cherri, just in case.

“Why the glasses?”

Kobra looked up, surprised. Cherri hadn’t moved but was still just looking at Kobra. 

“I see too much,” explained Kobra. It wasn’t the full story, but Cherri hadn’t asked for the full story. “Things are too bright.”

“Oh.” 

Cherri closed his eyes for a second, shuddered, then opened them again.

“I don’t.”

Kobra laughed, surprised. “You don’t,” he agreed.

Cherri kind of looked like he had something else to say, but he didn’t say anything.

Content to sit in silence, Kobra leaned his side against the bed and, through his sunglasses, met Cherri’s eyes.

For a long while, the two of them just looked at one another. Eventually, Party Poison banged on the door and told Kobra that he had to “get your ass in gear,” as they had, “places to be.”

Almost apologetically, Kobra looked away from Cherri and walked to the door. He paused with his hand on the doorknob and looked back. Cherri’s gaze had followed him across the room and their eyes locked once more.

“Same time tomorrow?” Joked Cherri.

Again, Kobra laughed, he liked it when Cherri made jokes. “Same time tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Feel free to leave a comment or come chat with me on [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
